The Wedding Blues
by Friendorfoesnape
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in the process of what he thinks is the end of his bachelor status. Unfortunately he hires a wedding planner who he might like a little bit more then his future wife.HermioneDraco
1. The Beginning

**Wedding Blues**

**Hermione's Point of View:**

I'm twenty-six years old and single. Actually it's more like terminally single. Not by choice of course but single nonetheless. It's not that I can't get good men but I just don't seem to have found the right man. I've dated hundreds of good nice men but there is just never the right chemistry. I've been told my standards are too high and that to wait for my Prince Charming is simply unrealistic. Well call me a hopeless romantic if you will but I'd rather be alone then have a boring relationship. It's funny because in school I was considered boring. Yes I, Hermione Granger, am no longer boring. Or at least I don't think I'm completely boring. Maybe a tad bit boring occasionally but not entirely. Another thing you wouldn't expect of me is my current career. Everyone expected me to become a teacher or invent new spells or even manufacture a broomstick for those of us who might be eh lacking in the flying abilities. But no, I became a wedding planner. Now I know it's unexpected but really its something I've always wanted to do. And knowing me, you can expect I was the very best. It's odd that someone who plans weddings has never had a wedding of her own but then again you don't need a spouse to have good taste. And anyway I have planned thousands of weddings from the Thomas-Brown wedding to even Ron and Luna's wedding. Hell I even arranged darling (yuck) Snape's wedding to Trelawney. Now that was…unexpected to say the least. But now after several years of perfecting my skills and of course having built my reputation, only the elite could afford my services. I definitely could afford to hire workers now and add partners and create my own wedding planning firm but part of the fun of the business for me was really getting the costumer interaction. So instead now I have one worker, my best friend Ginny Weasley. Ginny is in charge of keeping track of the financial budget and state of each wedding while I have the hands on selection with the wedding parties. I usually try to keep it down to one or two weddings at a time to manage but at the moment it is the very middle of winter, which just so happens to be the busiest time of year for me. This time is when all the spring weddings begin being planned and the winter weddings are in chaos due to the lack of time. But of course being Hermione Granger I could handle anything and stress only pushes me harder. Who has time for a boyfriend or a fiancé when I am too busy helping the rest of the world's population marry?

**Draco's Point Of View:**

If I ever get my hands on Blaise Zabini, god help me I will kill that man. I thought it was written in the rules of manhood that you do not sell out your best friend to his fiancé. Blaise Zabini made the very poor decision of telling my fiancé the truth that I had put no thought into our wedding day plans. For example, she asked me what flowers I wanted next to the altar I said roses. I thought roses were the most romantic flower to girls but she informed me roses were cliché and our wedding was supposed to be an event no one forgot. Now I'm all for being remembered and showing everyone exactly what Malfoy money can pay for but usually that applies to a car or a nice jacket but our wedding isn't my idea of showing off. Now Blaise had to tell my fiancé, an internationally known heiress of the Cox hotel chain, that I had no intentions of having a big wedding. Of course she reacted badly and told me that if I didn't care about our wedding I could go and "jump right off the nearest cliff and find a new fiancé." She used a little more colorful language which is not expected from a lady of her caliber but oh well. My fiancé is none other then the famous Rachel Cox. In all honesty Blaise has informed that I am about to make the biggest mistake of my life by marrying the biggest "bitchatron" to ever walk the earth. He may be slightly accurate. Rachel isn't all bad though, at least not in my opinion. For one thing she is definitely nothing less then beautiful, she is extremely classy, and she is smart enough to hold conversation with others. She loves many activities and interests but sadly having a profound conversation with her future husband is at the bottom of the list. I only know she can make good conversation is when I overheard her sucking up to the minister at one of our annual Malfoy charity balls. You may be wondering why I'm marrying her. I sometimes wonder myself. To be honest I can't say I honestly love her, I mean it doesn't feel like the sort of love they describe in all the fairytales. I almost view our marriage as a business deal. I need a wife who, like my mother, will represent class and hold dignity to the Malfoy name. I am confident Rachel can do that but whether I will be able to stand her nagging is undetermined. I guess I shouldn't assume we will actually get married because that would mean I would have survived her planning the wedding. In order to hopefully relieve stress we are hiring a wedding planer. Maybe that way I won't have to be terribly involved. I just hope we get someone who I can stand more then Rachel.


	2. The Encounter

**Wedding Blues**

**Location: Hermione's and Ginny's ****Office**

**Time: 9:30 am**

"Hermione, you have a new client coming in to meet with you in a half an hour. I put the file on your desk." Ginny Weasley loved her job. What could be better then working for her best friend? Ginny also loved weddings. Something about them got to her and secretly she hoped that one-day she would be married to a certain someone. Yes you guessed it Ginny still had her school day crush on Harry Potter. Unfortunately for her Harry was focused on his career heavily these days. If he wanted to be head auror by the time he was 30 then he had to put in all of the hours now. As far as he could see there was no time for girlfriends. Ginny again secretly had made mock of plans for her dream wedding and she hoped he didn't mind but she picked out emerald green napkins which just coincidently match his eyes.

"Thanks Gin. I'm going to run out to grab a quick bite to eat. Want something? If I get back a little late could you tell the new clients to wait in my office and to make themselves comfortable? I'll try to be on time of course but just in case."

"Yeah no problem. But could you pick me up a tuna wrap? Oh and a diet coke?"

"Haha sure. Anyways see you in a few. Bye"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Time: 9:56 am**

Ginny walked into Hermione's office to arrange the newest wedding catalogues that were sent in. Apparently Hermione wasn't back from lunch yet but that wasn't really a problem. Hermione had become so important that no one would argue about her tardiness unless of course they were the daughter of the minister or someone equally as important. Speaking of the daughter of the minister, where did Hermione put that file because Ginny needs to check the financial state and if it met the very very large budget.

"DRACO WE ARE MEETING THIS WEDDING PLANNER. END OF STORY." Ginny looked up to see a screaming petite women yelling up into the face of Draco Malfoy. MALFOY. He sure has changed a lot. He is a lot taller, and more muscular, and damn it he is hot. Too bad he is such an arrogant prick. Oh poor Hermione she has to deal with his case! But knowing Malfoy he'll probably say he wants a wedding planner with better blood. Ugh that jerk. Oh wait they are staring at me. Maybe I should give them Hermione's message?

"Oh uh hello there. You must be the future bride? And uh Malfoy you must be the.." Ginny stumbled over her words a little before Draco cut her off.

"I believe that all is rather obvious, wouldn't you say?" And surprisingly Draco laughed. But not in a mocking way but more in an I can't believe I'm here and doing this way. It was refreshing and Ginny couldn't help but join in.

"Eh hem! Excuse me BUT we are here to see the wedding planner. We heard she is the best in England. So if you two could stop chuckling like helpless buffoons so that we can start to plan MY wedding that would be superb." Rachel spat.

"Don't you mean our wedding Rachel? Draco asked

"Hmm yes of course."

"Sorry for interrupting but Hermione isn't here yet and she told me that you could wait in her office for her until she comes."

"Wait did you say Hermione?" Draco questioned.

"Yes dear Hermione Granger is the best." Rachel cooed. "And don't I, your future wife, deserve the best."

"Well yes but NOT Granger." Draco turned to leave but Rachel grabbed his arm.

"WE ARE USING HER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT….uh darling."

Ginny covered her ears. She could not stand that women's nasal high pitched yelling!

Just at that moment Hermione walked into the door to quite an interesting sight. Ginny had her eyes closed with her hands over her ears. There was some strange women yelling as loudly as Hermione assumed was humanly possible. And there was a man who looked oddly familiar trying to apologize to either the screaming women or Ginny, Hermione couldn't tell.

"Umm Hello Everyone. I'm Hermione Granger." Everyone turned to look at her, finally they were all silent. "Oh you must be Rachel and you are…..oh dear god what are you doing here Malfoy?"

"Well Granger, or is it Weasley now?" Malfoy knew Ron was married to that weird Loony Lovegood but he would take any chance to tease Granger.

"I believe you can answer your own question Malfoy."

"I could but why don't you answer it for me as apparently you work for me."

"Well Malfoy it just so happens I hand select each client and turn away about 30 weddings a month. This is just your interview to see if I want to represent you. And lets just say you aren't making a great impression."

"We don't WANT you to represent us then."

"OH YES WE DO DRACO. SHUT UP!" Rachel yelled once more.

Rachel calmed herself and patted down her skirt. "We are very sorry Miss Granger for this terrible introduction we've made. Now we have a few plans of our own already and we have no budget at all. The sky is the limit. We came to you because we heard you've always dreamed of creating a white winter wedding and that is exactly what I want. And we know we are here a year in advance but we thought you might need all the time to prepare that is if you choose us. I was thinking we have the wedding over in America, in New York. Oh it'd be beautiful. What do you think?"

"Oh that does sound wonderful. And I suppose I could get over a few personality glitches." Hermione said as she glared at Draco "Alright I will represent you. But a few things first. 1. Please no more yelling and 2. You can address me as Hermione and 3. Here is my cell phone number, you can call at any time. Except try to avoid calling during the middle of the night unless of course its an emergency. But those don't happen till at least a month before the wedding."

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU." Rachel again yelled although this time in a more pleasant way as she enveloped Hermione in a hug.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Time: 9:00 pm**

"Hermione I just don't get it. Why did you agree to represent them. I mean I thought you were going to reject flat out, no questions asked. But you ACCEPTED. I mean its Malfoy. Sure he is incredibly handsome, and is extremely witty, and of course makes any girl melt but…HERMIONE HE IS PERFECT FOR YOU."

"WHAT?" Hermione spat out the coffee she was drinking. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Well sure he can be an ass. But before you came in he was actually pleasant. I mean his future wife is kind of a bitch but he was making jokes and laughing. It was nice"

"Malfoy? Nice? Haha good one Gin."

"Denial is the first step Hermione."

"I think you have that wrong Ginny…."

"You know what I meant. WAIT stop changing the topic!"

"What topic? You make it sound like there is something to discuss! Malfoy is getting married. I'm representing him. Malfoy hates me. I hate him. It's pretty clear Gin."

"But you don't hate him and he doesn't hate you. Remember when you were head girl and he was head boy and how you had an alliance for a while. Although you never told me why you stopped being friends."

"We were never friends, we just had a truce and I honestly don't know why he went back to being his prick-ish self. One day we were friends…I mean acquaintances and the next day he was back to making fun of me."

"Well maybe you can become 'acquaintances' again."

"Yeah I doubt it."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Authors Note:**

I don't know how to place a real authors note on fanfic so unless someone wants to tell me how this will have to do!  Anyways I will try to update a lot although my chapters aren't going to be really long. I will try and make some chapters longer but this is my first –hopefully- continuously updated fanfic. I've written only one shots before but only one of them is up on fanfic so I'm still rather new I suppose. Anyways thanks so much for reading! Please review! I got absolutely no reviews on my first chapter! 


	3. Phone Tag

**Wedding Blues**

**Location: Hermione's apartment**

**Time: 9:30pm**

**Hermione is on the phone with Ginny**

"Gin, are you serious? Jennifer is way better then Angelina. I mean sure Bradgelina is a catchy name but Jennifer is absolutely gorgeous. Brad Pitt must be crazy."

"Mione, I mean really Angelina is like the epitome of sexy. I mean look at her, I think it's obvious why he picked her over Jen. Sure Jen was hilarious as Rachel on friends but Angelina is like every guy's dream."

"Hmm maybe. I still think Brad is a jerk though. Oh wait Gin can you hold on a minute I'm getting another call. I bet it is Ron again. I mean honestly how hard is it to operate a microwave?"

"Hmm are you sure its not the man of your dreams calling?"

"No I'm positive Orlando Bloom is not calling me. But now I've gotten my hopes up. Oh shucks. Be back in hopefully less then 5."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hello?"

"Hermione? Hi it's Rachel Cox. I mean Rachel soon to be Mrs. Dr. Malfoy or is it Dr. Mrs. Malfoy. Do you include the doctor?"

"Oh hi. Yes I believe you do. I think the first one was correct. Wait Mal-Draco is a doctor?"

"Well no he is actually the head healer at St. Mungos but that is equivalent to a muggle doctor, so I'm told."

"He helps people? Draco?"

"Yes. You sound surprised?"

"No I just didn't expect he would become a healer."

"Well he is also a professional quidditch player."

"Expected… but that's beside the point. What can I do for you?"

"I know it's a little late to be calling but the wedding is only 7 months away. Yay! And I have a few ideas that I want to run by you. Is it possible to have The Weird Sisters perform at the wedding?"

"You want a hard core English rock band to perform at your elite winter wonderland wedding in New York?"

"Well I'd ask them to sing different genres of music. Do you think they would sing "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah?"

"Somehow I doubt it. Why don't I find samples of various artists and compile the samples on a CD for you to review later."

"Sounds fabulous. Now lets talk color schemes."

"I assumed a White Christmas theme meant of course the color scheme was white and silver."

"Well yes it is but for my bride's maids I am getting them all Tiffany necklaces and so my pre-wedding party's colors will be turquoise and silver."

"I'm sorry pre-wedding party? I'm assuming you don't meant the rehearsal dinner?"

"Of course not. This is an entirely different party. This one will just be for my bride's maids. Of course Draco will have a separate party with his groomsmen but he can plan that alone with you."

"This party is it your bachelorette/bachelor parties?"

"Oh dear no. Our wedding party sin parents and other elderly relatives is planning that."

"Hmm alright. So we need to make an appointment to plans these two extra parties."

"How about I meet with you tomorrow, Wednesday, June 6th is it? At lets say 12:00pm?"

"Alright sounds good. You do remember we have 2 designers coming in with wedding dress plans though tomorrow at 2:00 as well?"

"Oh yes of course. How could I forget our appointment with Valentino Rudolfo? He is fabulous! And Draco can meet to plan his party with you on Thursday at say 1:00 pm? You will have to do it over lunch though because he has a major surgery at 4:00 that day."

"Hmm can I meet Draco at 1:30? I have a meeting with my stylist until 1:00 exactly and I wouldn't want to be late for my meeting with Draco." Hermione inwardly laughed as she would love to not only be late for the meeting but skip the meeting entirely. Sadly of course she was too professional for that but she could dream.

"Alright that's fine. I'll let him know as soon as possible I'm sure he'll be thrilled. Anyways got to run. Toodles. Mwah!"

"Right bye."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oh god. Ginny!

"Hey Gin sorry that took so long. You there?"

"Yup. Who was it?"

"The she-witch."

"Oh now I understand. What'd she want? Your head on a silver platter?"

"No I believe it was gold."

"Funny. Now spill."

"Nothing too exciting. I just have to meet with her on Wednesday and with Draco on Thursday to plan their pre-wedding party."

"You mean the rehearsal dinner?"

"No."

"The bachelor parties?"

"That's what I thought but no. They are having pre-wedding parties with their bride's maids and grooms men. I don't know what I'm supposed to be planning but I guess we'll see."

"Hmm I think they love themselves a little too much."

"Haha you think? Oh what is it now? I have another call. Be right back and I promise this time I will do it as quickly as possible."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hello?"

"Granger?"

"Malfoy?"

"Yes love."

"Don't call me that."

"Alright pet"

"You have five minutes. Speak"

"Testy testy. I was just calling because I can't make our meeting Thursday."

"Break my heart. When can you reschedule it?"

"Tomorrow at 5:00?"

"Nope no good. Your fiancé and I are meeting with gown designers."

"How about tomorrow at 9 for breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

"You mean fabulous."

"What?"

"Rachel always says the word fabulous. It drives me insane."

"Did you just laugh?"

"Huh?"

"I never thought I'd hear Draco Malfoy laugh at something that wasn't my expense."

"Sorry dear it's not all about you."

"That's what you think. Now I'm hanging up Draco unless of course you have more to say."

"Oh actually I do have one more thing. I just wanted to point out that I hung up on you first."

"Wait what? Draco? UGH!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"HOW DARE HE CALL ME AT HOME THAT GIT! I mean Gin how can anyone be that rude? He's so vile."

"Huh? Who was that?"

"The slime of the earth. That stupid jerk…"

"Draco?"

"The one and only. Stupid ferret."

"What'd he say?"

"He wanted to reschedule our meeting. Now he is going to ruin my morning and my mood tomorrow at 9 over breakfast."

"What are you wearing?"

"Now?"

"Ugh no. Tomorrow."

"Haha oh um no idea. What does it matter?"

"Oh trust me it matters. I want you to floo over to your stylists house this very moment and get an outfit. Oh wait I'm coming with you. Be right there."

"Ginny!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kay Hermione, lets go!"

"Ginny its 9:45 at night. We can't just appear in his house!"

"Course we can. Lets go"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I can't wear this! It's so….so…."

"Sexy?"

"Scandalous! I'm a businesswoman. Not some prostitute from the street."

"Honestly Hermione! It looks good. Red is definitely your color. And besides you can finally use that red bag you like so much."

"Well that's true I suppose…"

"And Hermione the shoes that come with the dress are gorgeous. I'd take the outfit just to own those heels!"

"Ok so the shoes are good."

"And the dress is amazing. I think we have a winning outfit."

"Fine Ginny you win this round. But I don't see whom I am trying to impress."

"It's not about trying to impress someone. It's just looking sexy to show him what he can't have."

"Ginny that's horrible."

"But yet so right."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Authors Note: **Thanks everyone for reading! Once my break ends I probably won't update as frequently but I'm trying to get as many chapters as I can before break ends. Hope you enjoy! Also please review. I want to make sure the story goes on track the way you guys want it to go. Also I forgot to mention that of course I don't own Harry Potter. If I did lets just say Fred Weasley would be alive and Hermione would be Hermione Malfoy.


	4. Meeting with Malfoy

**Wedding Blues**

**Location: Hermione's Apartment**

**Time: 9:00am**

"Oh bugger I'm late for my meeting with the conceited one." Ha what a shame…too bad that bugger will probably try and make me feel bad about it. Well good thing I don't feel bad about it. "Now where did I put my shoes?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hello love. I hope you realize you are twenty minutes late."

"I'm only 18 minutes late Malfoy and what did I tell you about calling me love?"

"Hmm I seem to have forgotten, remind me?"

"Alright let me paint you a picture. If you keep annoying me there will be no wedding or pre-wedding party plans. Then Rachel screams like a banshee and you will probably lose the important part of you that makes you a man. Oh wait that sounds good. As long as I can't hear her screaming then this is a win-win situation. Please continue…"

"Lets get this over with."

"Gladly. Do you have the guest list?"

"For what?"

"Your party? You know the reason we are having this meeting!"

"Oh that. No."

"No what?"

"No I don't have the guest list. I thought you were supposed to be intelligent…"

"And I thought you were supposed to be a man."

"Gee Granger you really like to refer to my manhood a lot don't you? I guess you are just another girl who wants me. Sorry I'm taken."

"WHAT? How dare you! Like I would ever lower myself to even touch you let alone like you! For your information I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh really what's his name?

"Uh well …Bacon."

"What?"

"I mean Chris…P. Bacon! Yes Chris P. Bacon!"

"Crispy Bacon? Really Granger?"

"Well uh…"

"Trying to impress me I see."

"Oh and how is that?"

"Lets see you make up a fake boyfriend to try and make me jealous, you come fashionably late to seem classy and you come in some dress that you obviously know makes you look good."

"You think I look good?"

"Uh well um"

"Shit my phone is ringing. Oh look its your wife."

"Fiancé. Not my wife."

"My mistake.

"Hello Rachel."

"Hermione darling! How is the meeting going with Draco?"

"Oh just swimmingly."

"Is his party all set?"

"Well not exactly."

"Alright we can schedule another meeting for you two to finish."

"Oh shit."

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I said 'Oh great!" Draco scoffed.

"Fabulous. Now I was wondering if you could put Draco on the line?"

"Of course." "Draco its for you"

"Hello?"

"Drakey darling! I picked out the most fabulous chandelier for our future home. I can't wait till we are married! I was thinking we could sell your flat and buy a nice cozy house somewhere. Of course it would only have 5 or six floors with at least 10 bathrooms and 17 bedrooms for family visits. Now I know it sounds smaller then the mansion you grew up in but we can add in a floor with an indoor pool! Isn't that fabulous?"

"You know Grace I would rather not live in a mansion. I never truly liked the one I grew up in. But can we talk about this later? I have to go. Bye."

"Bye Drakey. Love you! Mwah Mwah! Kisses!"

"Bye"

"I never thought I'd hear Draco Malfoy willingly turn down a mansion. I guess you have changed."

"I have indeed."

"Malfoy-can I ask you something?"

"Well you just did but continue…"

"You know now I don't want to"

"Oh just ask it."

"Fine."

"I'm waiting."

"Ugh you git. Fine. Remember in 7th year when we formed that truce and we were getting along fairly well?"

"Yes?"

"Well remember how one day you went back to hating me? I'm just wondering what happened?"

"I'll tell you. But you can't judge me. It was a while back in school and it was silly."

"Of course we NEVER judge." Hermione smirked.

"Stop smirking that's my thing."

"Alright just answer my question"

"Well we were getting alone pretty well but it wasn't because of your great speech about how as the heads of our school we should unite and work together…."

"Then why?"

"I'm getting there! God so impatient…"

"Just spit it out."

"Fine! Well to be honest I had wanted a truce for a while then. Because- and remember this is embarrassing so no laughing- well I might have had a reallysmallcrushonyou."

"I'm sorry didn't catch that. What?"

"I might have had a small insignificant crush on you…."

"You did? Really? Me?"

"Yeah Granger. No need to go all girly and emotional on me."

"So if you liked me why did you become all mean and Malfoy-ish again?"

"Malfoy-ish? Really?"

"Malfoy keep going…."

"Oh right. Well one night I was looking for you because I was going to well tell you how I felt so I walked into the common room hoping you'd be there studying or something. And you were there but with Ron."

"So? You could have asked to speak with me in private?"

"Yeah that wasn't a possibility."

"Why?"

"You two were sort of making out."

"Oh."

"Yeah but it doesn't matter I was young and obviously stupid."

"Draco…"

"Yeah?"

"It's funny because I had liked you then too…."

"Oh. I don't blame you."

"Come again?"

"I mean look at me! I'm gorgeous! I've won witch weekly's best body 10 times in a row."

"Haha conceited much?"

"It's the truth babe."

"Don't call me babe."

"I was supposed to win Sexiest Bachelor this year as well but the whole engagement thing happened."

"You don't sound so enthusiastic."

"Oh let me try again. OH GOODY I GET TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE TIED DOWN TO SOME SHALLOW BITCH. YAY!"

"If you don't like her why are you marrying her?"

"It's what's expected."

"So? Who cares?"

"My father."

"Oh still listening to him are you?"

"I think that'd be rather difficult now. Seeing as he is dead."

"Draco….I'm so sorry."

"He told me before he died that Rachel was the perfect choice. I know he didn't seem like the greatest guy but he is well I guess was my father. Look I have to go…"

"Oh."

"Big surgery at 3 today."

"Draco?"

"Hmm"

"Your fly is down…"

"What? No its not!"

"Made you look…."

"I will get you Hermione Granger. Mark my words."

"Bring it Malferret….bring it."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note: **Hey thanks for reading! This chapter was a hard one to write though. Every way I wrote it Draco and Hermione either ended up yelling and fighting or laughing and getting along. And neither of those really work. I wanted playful banter with a sprinkle of seriousness which is hopefully what this turned out to be. I might change this chapter so if you hated it TELL ME! I am shaky on this chapter. I wrote literally seven drafts. One of them even ended in a kiss but I thought it was **way **too early for that. Anyways if you have any ideas for this chapter please let me know.

And again I should mention I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I owned Draco….its a shame I don't.


	5. Hidden Intervention

**Wedding Blues**

**Location: Draco's Apartment**

"Draco Draco Draco come on man there are plenty of other women out there. You don't need to marry that bitch."

"That 'bitch' Blaise happens to be my girlfriend."

"Your fiancé actually. Future wife. Soon to be Mrs. Drac-"

"I got it Blaise."

"I know you want to stay with Rachel because Lucious said he approved but to hell with him. I don't even get it man. When he was alive you hated him and now that he's dead you worship the ground he walks- well walked- on? Come on man! Whats got into you man?

"Blaise for your information I am marrying Rachel because she is a great women. Who out there is more beautiful or clever or intelligent or even as charming as her?"

"You weren't describing Rachel were you?"

"Of course I was."

"No way man because we both know that there is nothing clever or intelligent about Rachel."

"She can be….sometimes. Besides if I wasn't describing her who was I describing?"

"Hermione."

"What? Disgusting man. Just the thought makes me want to hurl."

"Then explain to me this why is it that you willingly went to a meeting with Hermione when usually you try and escape every meeting with Rachel, whom you claim to love."

"I only went because I knew Rachel would kill me if I didn't."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I mean compare Hermione to Rachel. I think it's obvious who is superior."

"So you don't like her at all?"

"Not at all."

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked her out?"

"…..no"

"Good then I'm going to call her right now."

"Be my guest."

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"……sure."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hello this is Hermione Granger's office this is Ginny Weasley speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hello Ginny. This is Blaise Zabini. Can you put me through to Hermione?"

"Certainly. One moment please."

"Hermione, Blaise Zabini is on the phone for you."

"Thank you Ginny. I'll take it in my office."

"Hello this is Hermione Granger speaking."

"Granger, what a pleasure it is to speak with you again. It's Blaise Zabini."

"Oh Blaise! How are you? I can't believe you haven't called before! I mean its been years since college!"

"I know and I'm terribly sorry for not keeping in touch. I was wondering if you would like to meet me for lunch today to catch up."

"I'd love to! Where and when shall I meet you?"

"How about I pick you up at your office at noon?"

"Sounds perfect. Can't wait to see you!"

"Me either. Well I must be going. Work is really a bummer isn't it?"

"I agree completely. See you at noon."

"Bye."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Blaise."

"Yes Draco?"

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Why? Jealous Draco?"

"Not at all. I feel sorry for her really. She is the one who has to suffer through a Blaise Zabini date."

"Well mate to be honest it wouldn't be our first date."

"I'm sorry what?"

"We dated in college."

"You? What? I mean how? I mean why? ZABINI!"

"Draco you sound awful mad for someone who isn't jealous. If you really are jealous I suppose I could cancel it."

"I'm not jealous."

"Well then good because who knows maybe she'll be the one."

"What one?"

"You know THE ONE."

"She is not YOUR one."

"Then whose one is she? Yours?"

"…."

"Draco geez I was just kidding. No need to get all offended."

"I'm not offended. I was just deep in thought."

"About what?"

"Suddenly I don't think I'm getting married anymore."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note: **Don't worry guys the story isn't over. (Although I guess or those of you who wished it was over you do have to worry because it will continue hehe) Anyway I was getting tired of the Rachel/Draco wedding although its not over for good, at least I don't think so. I'm going to have Draco and Rachel split up and then have Draco date a little bit. I'm not saying who ;) And then Rachel and Draco might get back together but I'm not sure it depends on how the story goes. I need your help though! So please in your review could you answer the following poll:

**POLL FOR THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS:**

Option A: Should Draco date Ginny and then have a double date with Blaise and Hermione with some flirting/banter?

Option B: Should Draco ask Hermione out and then decide to leave her to marry Rachel because he gets scared. (although whether he actually ends up marrying Rachel or not is too be decided)

Option C: Should Draco date around to try and make Hermione jealous? Hermione fights back and dates a lot of other guys as well?

Option D: Should Blaise and Ginny work together to get Draco and Hermione together even though Draco is still with Rachel?

PLEASE TELL ME WHICH ONE OF THESE YOU LIKE THE MOST/IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OF YOUR OWN.

Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Flaming Ace and the Black Cobra Strike

**Wedding Blues**

Quick Author's Note:

I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews I received on the last chapter. After all the encouragement I couldn't wait to start writing. I hope you like this chapter. After the poll I put at the end of the chapter the option D won by a land slide. And although I will use that option as a base I will try to make it less predictable! Anyways thanks so much for the encouragement and lets get this chapter rolling:)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hello, you've reached the office of Hermione Granger. This is Ginny Weasley speaking. How may I help you?"

"Ginny? This is Blaise Zabini again."

"Shall I connect you to Hermione?"

"No I am calling to ask for your help…"

"Concerning what?"

"I'll be straightforward with you Ms. Weasley my dearest friend, Draco Malfoy, is in denial about his feelings towards Hermione. And I know it may seem he is happy with his bitch of a future wife but I can tell he isn't."

"I'm sorry but why does this concern me?"

"Well I know that there is no one in this world that knows Hermione the way you do. I know her well myself, well enough to realize how perfect she is for Draco but not well enough to help her realize that."

"You think she is perfect for Draco?"

"I've never seen too people more perfect for each other."

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID! Hermione thought I was crazy."

"Draco told me he would rather vomit then date Hermione."

"They really are perfect for each other."

"Yes and that is why I need your help to show them what we already know. Will you help me?"

"Hmm well it would be going behind my best friend's back. But then again it could possibly work out well for her. Or it could end in disaster. I have one question."

"Yes?"

"Can we use code names?"

"Is it possible to have a secret mission without them?"

"Alright. I'm in."

"Excellent."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"But I just don't understand! We were so happy! I can't believe you! Are you cheating on me? I-I- oh Drakey!" Rachel was on her 3rd box of tissues. Draco was particularly upset because he hadn't known her crying was as loud as her screaming.

"Rachel darling please calm down. I'm not saying we will never get married but we are just moving a little fast. I think we should take a month off. Date other people you know. We would obviously still be together but we can experiment, you know make sure that we are –gulp- perfect for each other."

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN DRACO MALFOY." There goes the screaming again. Oh bugger.

"Please Rachel try this. For me?"

"I want to get married!" Rachel burst into tears. Again.

"There is still a good chance we will. I mean honestly how could I find someone as wonderful as you? You are absolutely…

"Fabulous?"

"Yes of course."

"Alright Draco. I'll do it. But I just want you to know there is only one guy in this whole entire world for me."

'Oh please don't let that be me' Draco thought.

"I know dear, of course."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So Blaise what is our plan. How are we going to get stubbornsnake and theuncowardlylion together?"

"Well Ginny or should I say 'flaming ace' I have already put a plan in motion."

"Oh really well do go on 'black cobra'."

"Well as everyone whoever attended Hogwarts knows Draco can get extremely jealous."

"Hmm continue..."

"Well after Draco told me there was no chance that he liked Hermione I pretended I liked her. Then I told Draco I was going to ask her out. Hermione thinks we are going out as friends but Draco got the impression that it's a date."

"Very clever! It just so happens Hermione gets threatened very easily. If she's sees that Draco is available she will make sure no one else gets him. She is always at the top of her game and is very competitive. Trust me I've seen her in action."

"So what we need to do is have Draco go out with a few beautiful girls. I mean we both know Hermione can easily compete with their looks and she can match anyone's intelligence if not surpass it. We need Hermione to show Draco just how superior she is, even if she doesn't know she is doing it."

"I've got an idea!"

"Do share"

"Well you and Hermione should coincidently run into Draco and his date while they are together. Then you should all hang out together and I'm positive Hermione will get competitive"

"Draco will get jealous. There will be tons of arguments"

"But a whole lot more flirting."

"Ginny Weasley you are brilliant."

"So I've been told…."

**Author's Note:**

Sorry this chapter was sort of short. I just wanted to set the scene up. I've never been this inspired to write! I'll probably have another chapter up tonight and if not tomorrow morning! Thanks so much for reading. Please review because the more encouragement I get the more I will want to write! Thanks so much guys! You rock!


	7. Phase One Commence

**Wedding Blues**

"Hermione Granger's office. This is Ginny Weasley speaking. How may I help you?"

"I'd like to speak to Hermione."

"May I ask whose calling."

"Rachel soon to be Malfoy."

"Alright one second."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hermione it's the she devil."

"Hmm great." "

Hello?"

"Hermione, its Rachel. I have urgent news about the wedding."

"Due to…circumstances we are postponing the wedding."

"What? Why?"

"Well Draco decided he wasn't ready for marriage. That JERK wants do date around. You know see other people. I think he's cheating on me? Do you know anything? OH GOD DO YOU THINK ITS THAT WHORE PANSY PARKINSON?"

"Pansy? Isn't she married to Oliver Wood?"

"OMG HE'S HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH A MARRIED WOMEN!"

"Rachel please calm down. This is a very normal thing. A lot of men and women have doubts before their weddings. Clearly Draco just needs to make there are no better women out there."

"WHAT?"

"I mean….no better women out there for him. Not that he has doubt about you but he just needs to be sure you are the one. So I wouldn't worry."

"Well good. If Witch Weekly finds out Draco and I split up even if it is only for a month they will make him the sexiest bachelor in England. Let's just say there is no way Draco will ever be a bachelor again."

"No he definitely won't be."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So Draco what will be your first movement as a single man?"

"Well my dearest Blaise I'm thinking we should head down to the Three Broomsticks for a drink."

"Sorry my man no can do."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"I have my date today with Hermione."

"Oh."

"Oh and Draco if you are looking for a girl to date I hear Ginny Weasley is single. Apparently Potter is too busy with work. You could steal the girl right from under his nose."

"Interesting…"

"Maybe I can arrange a date with her next week."

"Why not this week?"

"I'm booked already this week."

"With what?"

"With my other dates."

"How did you get dates so fast?"

"With looks like mine, how could I not?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hello Blaise."

"Hermione, you look lovely today."

"Why thank you. Let me just grab my coat."

"Oh bugger. I left my wallet at Malfoy's flat. Would you mind terribly if we went back to retrieve it."

"Of course not."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Didn't you just leave?" Blaise walked into Draco's flat ignoring his friend's comment.

"Oh Draco didn't you miss me." Blaise walked back to the doorway.

"Hermione you can come inside and wait. With all of Draco's mess around this place it might take forever to find my wallet."

"Did you say Her-….Hello Granger."

"Malfoy."

"So having fun you two?" Hermione looked around awkwardly. Blaise seemed to have disappeared within one of the rooms.

"Why yes Malfoy we are." Hermione replied cheekily.

"Interesting dress you have on….its so...short."

"Short? What exactly are you saying?"

"Looks like I'm not the only one you hit on Granger." Malfoy smirked his oh so famous smirk.

"You do realize Malfoy that the more you smirk the more wrinkles you will have."

"Uncalled for Granger."

"Yes that was a little harsh Hermione" Blaise said as he reappeared in the living room.

"I think he deserved it."

"Shall we go Hermione?"

"Gladly. Good bye Malfoy."

"Bye Blaise….good bye Granger. Maybe the next time I see you, you won't look so constipated."

"WHAT? You dirty little ferret."

"Buck toothed beaver."

"Mindless pretty boy."

"Why thank you."

"I WASN'T complimenting you."

"Whatever you say Granger."

"You know what Malfoy. Go die. Away from me."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm sorry about our little run-in with Draco. As you can tell he's in a bad mood. He had a date with this model tonight but she cancelled due to a last minute fashion show."

"Why would a model, let alone any self respecting women ever date Malfoy?"

"Well I've heard that they find him attractive. Don't you think so?"

"Not unless pale skin is suddenly attractive."

"Well I'm glad you don't like him."

"Why is that?"

"I wouldn't want to have to see you compete for his attention with some models."

"I wouldn't want to. Besides we all know I could kick their little anorexic asses."

"Maybe…"

"I COULD!"

"Well it doesn't matter does it? You don't like him."

"Yup I definitely do not like him."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hello?"

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Hi its Ginny Weasley calling from Hermione Granger's office."

"Oh hello. What can I do for you?"

"Well I heard that your wedding has been postponed."

"Hmmh"

"And so far after the wedding has been postponed your fiancé has ordered 5 thousand dollars worth of wedding supplies. I was just wondering if you approved of this because I wasn't sure if the wedding is still on?"

"Technically the wedding isn't still on. At least I doubt it will still happen. But go ahead let her buy whatever she wants. It's not really a concern."

"Alright thank you."

"Oh and Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me, say tomorrow?"

"Yes I'd love to. Hold on though I'm getting another call."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hello?"

"Ginny? It's Blaise." How's the plan going?"

"Perfectly. He just asked me out. Now I'm going to tell him that I forgot I already had plans with Hermione and her date (aka. you) and that I would love for him to come along. Double dating and we will let the cat fights and the flirting begin."

"Ginny you really should have been in slytherin."

"I get that a lot."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Draco?"

"Yup still here."

"I just realized that tomorrow night I already had plans with Hermione and her date Blaise Zabini. I was hoping maybe you could accompany me so I'm not terribly bored when they start flirting."

"I'd love to. What time should I pick you up?"

"How about I meet you at the restaurant? Hermione's and my office is so close to the restaurant it wouldn't make sense going home."

"Alright sounds good. Oh wait what restaurant is it?

"La Bataille d'Amour"

"Alright sounds good."

"We have a reservation for 7:00"

"I'll see you there. Bye"

"Bye."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hello this is Hermione Granger speaking."

"Hermione? This is Rachel!"

"Oh hello. You sound much happier then our last phone conversation."

"Well I am! After all of the clothing and jewelry I bought I'm going to look"

"Fabulous?"

"YES! And how could Draco not take me back?"

"Besides so far he's only dated models. Everyone knows models are completely stupid. None of them can challenge my intellectual superiority."

"You know I've met a ton of very smart models."

"Business models don't count."

"Haha of course not…."

"Anyways I called Hermione to ask you if you are dating Blaise Zabini."

"Well not really dating just going out as friends."

"Well keep it that way."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Draco and Blaise have been best friends since forever. Draco and Blaise are also the most competitive and jealous boys ever. I mean when Draco started dating me Blaise tried flirting with me sooooo hard. He kept making up little pet names for me like 'skankytramp.' I know it doesn't sound nice but you could tell he wanted me."

"I'm sorry how does this involve my dating Blaise?"

"Well I know Draco is extremely smitten with me but if he sees that Blaise has something he doesn't have he will try and get you. And not because he wants you but only because Blaise has you. I don't want you getting hurt just because you aren't as smart or as pretty as me. So just be careful."

"I'm sorry but even IF Draco wanted me I wouldn't want him!"

"ARE YOU INSULTING MY DRACO?"

"YES! NOW GOODBYE."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's note: **This scene didn't have a whole lot of action in it but it set the scene for a double date next chapter! YAY! Anyways I have already started writing it and hopefully I'll have it up by tonight. I have to read Moby Dick this week as well and its long a boring so that will occupy some of my time. But obviously my readers come first! Please review! YOU ARE THE BEST:)

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter. Yet.

Hehe just kidding….

**A Small Apology:**

I'm sorry if any models were offended by this chapter. I'm sorry I included stereotypes in this chapter but you should know I don't believe them. Also in one of my earlier chapters I spelled Lucius wrong and Twitchy the Squirrel was nice enough to correct it for me. So sorry for spelling it wrong and thanks Twitchy for the help!


	8. Plotting and Dating

**Wedding Blues**

"Hey Ginny."

"Hermione! I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well I guess you've found me. What's up?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Ok sure go ahead."

"Do you like Draco Malfoy?"

"Do I like him as what? A client? A person?

"No I mean do you like him-like him?"

"GINNY! OH GOD NO!"

"So you wouldn't mind if someone went out with him?"

"Ginny he has a fiancé or at least he had one."

"So you won't get mad if say I went out with him?"

"WHAT?"

"Well he asked me out for dinner but I told him I couldn't because of our dinner tonight with Blaise and so I invited him to come along. I didn't think you would mind because Blaise was going to be there and you really seem to like him."

"I only like Blaise as a friend. A FRIEND."

"Ok ok I get it. But please can Draco come with us? He's so cute!"

"He is not cute at all. Not even slightly! In fact he may be the ugliest man ever. But if you want to put up with him be my guest. Invite the ferret."

"Thank you so much! I'm going to go out. I'll meet you at the restaurant."

"Uh ok bye Gin."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Setting: At The Restaurant**

**Time: 6:45**

"Alright Blaise lets go over the plan."

"Okay Ginny what we need to do is make sure it looks like Hermione is really into me and vice versa. I will flirt a lot and use my manly charm."

"Then Draco will get jealous and try flirting with me."

"Exactly. Hermione will try and get Draco's attention. And the rest we will leave up to them."

"Question. What if one of them is stubborn and ignores the other?"

"Please like that will happen."

"Okay you need to go pick up Hermione. Draco is meeting me here. Good luck soldier."

"You too captain."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Why hello beautiful lady."

"Hello handsome."

"I'm looking for my date, Hermione, perhaps you've seen her?"

"Blaise Zabini you really haven't changed since college."

"Oh Hermione you ruined the game."

"Oh pity…." Hermione laughed as Blaise opened the door of his car for her.

"Now did Ginny tell you she found herself a date for this evening."

"She did."

"I'm so happy she chose Draco. I think they would be marvelous together. I mean he needs a women who is smart and beautiful. She is exactly that."

"Well yes but Draco needs a women who is as self centered as he is and Ginny is so thoughtful."

"Maybe she can change him?"

"She shouldn't have to change him. He's an adult. Maybe he should act like it."

"Well maybe after a few dates with Ginny he will fall madly in love and will become the perfect gentlemen."

"I doubt that's possible. Besides Ginny is much too good for Draco."

"Yes that may be true. Although she seemed to be very interested in him as well."

"And how would you know that?"

"Draco told me of course." Blaise lied smoothly.

"Oh. Well I don't think they will get along."

"Well lets see Draco needs a women who can take care of herself, is confident and is intelligent enough to hold conversation."

"Well Ginny may be all those things but she doesn't seem to be strong enough to keep Draco in check."

"And who do you suppose can keep Draco in check?"

"Oh look we're here."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hello Ginny."

"Hello Hermione. Hello Blaise."

"Good evening Ginny." Ginny turned slightly after Blaise's greeting so that her blush would go unnoticed.

"I see Draco isn't here yet." Blaise observed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, you think he cares about anyone other then himself?"

"As a matter of fact Granger I am only late because unlike your date I had the courtesy to buy my gorgeous date flowers." Malfoy said as he walked up to the table.

"You got me flowers? Oh thank you Draco." Ginny quickly hugged Draco but not before giving a small nod towards Blaise.

"Oh Draco it may seem you are the only proper gentlemen here because I didn't buy flowers. But I got her a necklace instead. I didn't want something that would die so easily." Blaise handed Hermione a beautifully wrapped gift box.

"Thank you so much Blaise. I will open it as soon as I get home!" Hermione was never one for extravagant gifts so she decided it would be better to open it at her flat so that no one could see her dissatisfaction. She always did love flowers.

"So Draco how was your big surgery today?" Ginny asked as she looked at the jealousy forming on Hermione's face.

"Oh it went rather well. We replaced this man's heart valve and added another ten years to his life is his recovery goes well."

"That's wonderful!"

"So Hermione I saw the article about you in Witch Weekly. You made the top ten prettiest women in England. I suppose it's your winning smile." Blaise looked over to see the scowl settleing in on Draco's face.

"Oh yes Granger. I believe you were behind 3 of my ex-girlfriends." Malfoy smirked.

"Yes well I beat your fiancé by 32 spots and she is the only one who hasn't dumped you for your lack of real personality. So I'm not terribly disappointed."

"I have never been dumped before."

"Oh yeah Malfoy and I'm the queen of England."

"If you were the queen Granger I'd move."

"No you wouldn't because I would kick you out!"

"Draco, Hermione darling please don't fight. We haven't even ordered drinks yet." Blaise said as he gently nudged Ginny under the table. This one going better then he had thought.

"I'm sorry Blaise. Anyways I never asked how was your day?" Hermione smiled at Blaise before turning towards Malfoy to glare.

"Well Hermione it has gotten a lot better being near you." Blaise reached forward and gently took Hermione's hand.

"Ginny I can't believe I never noticed how beautiful your eyes are before this moment." Draco coed as he also took the hand of his date but this time lifted it to his mouth gently to kiss it. Hermione was glaring daggers at Malfoy.

"Ginny would mind accompanying me to the bathroom?" Hermione asked desperate to end the physical contact between her friend and Malfoy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So Draco how are you enjoying your date?"

"I'd be enjoying it more if your date would keep quiet."

"Well maybe if I'm lucky she'll want to leave with me soon if you know what I'm saying." Blaise wagged his eyebrows suggestively although he was trying hard to suppress his laugh.

"ZABINI YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER HOME!"

"….why not dude?"

"Uh….well that's just….gross. You know cause its HER!"

"Oh come on Draco look at her. She's hot!"

"Wait Zabini do you really like her?"

"I mean her personality is great and she is smoking but I'm not looking for a real relationship right now. Maybe just some action." Blaise hoped this never got back to Hermione because it was indeed just a lie to benefit their plan although he wasn't interested in dating her he had no intentions to use her either.

"Dude as much as I dislike Granger you can't do that."

"Uh why not?"

"She's still a person. A very unattractive person but a person nonetheless."

"It's not a big deal man…"

"Actually IT IS! If you do that to her god help me Blaise I WILL KILL YOU"

"Calm down man. Whatever fine. Although you know you are doing the same thing to Ginny."

"I have no intention of doing anything with Ginny. She's nice but this the first and last date."

"Why? Missing Rachel?"

"Hell no."

"Then why not her?"

"Blaise do me a favor."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hermione! Isn't this the best date of your life? I'm having such a good time."

"Oh…so you like Draco?"

"Oh not really."

"Then how is this the best date ever?"

"Well you and Blaise clearly are totally into each other, its so sweet."

"To be honest I don't think I'm going to go out with him again."

"Why not? He's sooo perfect for you."

"No he's not."

"But he bought you a necklace which you haven't opened yet."

"I'd have preferred flowers. I'm a simple girl."

"Fine you give me the necklace and I'll take Blaise. You can have the flowers and Draco."

"I'll take the flowers. Hold the Malfoy"

"Hermione so you are positive you don't like Blaise?"

"Yup."

"Can I go for him then?"

"But I thought you liked Harry!"

"Hermione when is the last time we saw Harry? He is always working. He doesn't even care about me anymore. It's his loss."

"Good for you Gin."

"Lets get out of this bathroom. We don't want to seem like we are having certain problems, if you know what I'm saying."

"Yes good idea. Lets go."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When coming back from the bathroom Ginny sneakily sat in Hermione's old seat so that she was positioned across from Blaise. Hermione was left sitting across from Draco.

"So what took you ladies so long?" Blaise asked staring into Ginny's eyes. He thought acting as if he was interested in Ginny would be hard but he had discovered he enjoyed it. Maybe he wasn't acting? Maybe he really did like Ginny? Oh who was he kidding he DID like Ginny Weasley.

"Nothing we can discuss" Ginny replied as she giggled.

Both Malfoy and Hermione snickered. Then they both glared at the other as Blaise and Ginny continued to flirt.

"Well I am feeling suddenly very tired. I think I'm going to go." Blaise said.

"Oh could you drive me home?" Ginny asked winking at Blaise. If Blaise drove Hermione here that means

"Draco will drive Hermione home. And I'll drive Ginny. Sounds perfect. Bye." Ginny and Blaise literally ran out of the restaurant before either Hermione or Draco could protest.

"Bloody git."

Hermione sighed, "agreed. And it seems they left us the tip. Alright 50/50 Malfoy?"

"No I'll pay for it. We may not get along but I'm still a man."

"Enough with the chivalry I can help pay for it."

"Hermione it's fine."

"You called me Hermione?"

"Isn't that your name?"

"Why yes it is…_Draco_."

"So once we get the waiter's attention we can leave I guess."

"Yes but do you see a waiter anywhere?" Blaise and Ginny stood outside the restaurant laughing hysterically. Little did Hermione and Draco know they had paid the waiters off to ignore them so that they could 'bond' a little longer.

"…..so" Hermione offered to fill the awkward silence.

"So?"

"How's Rachel?"

"Bitchy"

"Haha of course."

Ginny nudged Blaise outside as they were spying and said "look a smile and they are both laughing."

"So Granger tell me why is it that you never married Weaselbee or Potter when it was painfully and disgustingly obvious they were both smitten with you?"

"First Harry never was 'smitten' with me. And Ron and I were just friends. Why didn't you marry Parkinson?"

"I almost did. Then I realized I didn't want children who resembled dogs."

"How thoughtful of you…"

"I know. God still no damn waiters. God my house elves are more efficient then these guys and my house elves are almost retarded."

"Malfoy! That's absolutely terrible! And to think I was having a good time. You Jerk!"

"Oh come off it. It's not like they really matter anyways."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? They are living creatures just like you. EXCEPT PEOPLE LIKE HOUSE ELVES MORE THEN THEY LIKE YOU."

"Do you protest trolls rights too? Oh wait didn't you beat one up in first year? Isn't that a little hypocritical?"

"THAT was a different situation. My life was in danger."

"Your life is always in danger if you haven't noticed. That's what you get for being friends with crazy Potter."

"I remember when you in first year wanted to be friends with Harry. Oh but he REJECTED you. It reminds me of the time Cho Chang rejected you."

"That was a low blow Granger. Although you always seem to aim low. Remember McLaggen?"

"Don't talk to me about low standards! Remember Romilda Vane?"

"Krum?"

"Bulstrode?"

"Ew don't make me vomit."

"I wouldn't be speaking ferret. You know what they say about glass houses!"

"Don't use your little muggle expressions against me!"

"Why are they too complex for your little mind."

"Trust me there is no part of me that is little."

"EW YOU PERVERT!"

"PRUDE!"

"I'm not prude I just have class."

"Whatever you saw beaverface."

"Arse!"

"Bitch!"

"Prick!"

"Who-

"SHUT UP AND KISS ME YOU IDIOT!" Draco was happy to comply.

**Author's Note:**

I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Of course it is not the end. I'm hoping their kiss will be well received and not be seen as too early. Anyways please review because I need all the help I can get. Thanks so much for being awesome readers! YAY DRACO AND HERMIONE!


	9. A Surprise and A Break

**Wedding Blues**

"The kiss? Bloody fantastic although the car-ride after was rather awkward. Neither of us knew what to say except of course when I was giving directions to Draco in order to get to my flat."

"So you think you two will go out again?"

"Technically we never went out the first time."

"Well you know what I meant. Did he ask you out on a real date?"

"Not yet but I know he has my phone number so I suspect he will. I mean maybe he won't. Maybe he didn't enjoy the kiss...although I don't even know how I feel about that kiss. I enjoyed the kiss of course. It was the best kiss I've ever had. But then again I'm confused because I was kissing my enemy from school who has been and still is a total prick. I am unsure whether it was just lust or if something is really there."

"I'm sure he enjoyed the kiss. Did you see the goofy grin on his face?"

Wait! How did _you _see the grin on his face? I thought you and Blaise had already left?"

"Well not exactly….we had left the building. But we were still in the parking lot."

"What were you doing in the parking lot?"

"Lets just say Hermione you weren't the only one who was kissed that night."

"You and Blaise?"

"No me and one of the waiters. OF COURSE BLAISE."

"Well it wasn't exactly obvious seeing as he wasn't originally your date."

"Well I left with him, didn't I?"

"Yes and rather quickly at that. I don't think your leaving Draco and I alone was an accident."

"It wasn't on purpose. Your kiss was just an added bonus."

"That kiss was not a bonus. I've never been more confused in my life. Does he like me? Do I like him? Should I call him? Should I act as if it never happened? Will he call me? Oh there are two many choices and I am just so confused."

"Well you'll never know unless you talk to him."

"Yes but if I call him I seem needy and if I ignore him I seem robotic. DAMN THAT MALFOY, he is making me all confused!"

"I'd say if he doesn't call in two days you call him."

"I suppose that makes sense…"

"I mean the worst thing he can do it reject you."

"Oh bugger I didn't think of that! What if he rejects me? That smirking little bastard will hold it over my head forever."

"Oy vey."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So Draco. You kissed her?"

"Yeah Blaise. I did."

"Was it good?"

"Very."

"Awesome."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alright Hermione you can do this. I mean it's just a phone call. So what if he hasn't called you? He might have just forgotten. But that means the kiss had no impact on him! Or maybe it was so bad he is blocking it out of his memory. HERMIONE STOP IT. Alright just breathe. This isn't hard. Just pick up the phone and dial. But what if I call him and he tells me to bugger off. Then it's his loss. Why am I so confused? It's Malferret! He's not even a real person just a ferret. A very cute ferret. NO. A stupid ugly boy ferret. WHY HASN'T HE CALLED? I'd kill Malfoy if I wasn't so afraid to talk to him…Does he regret the kiss? Should I regret the kiss? Do I? Not really…UGH!

-The phone starts to ring. Hermione's head shoots up.-

OH GOD WHAT IF THAT'S HIM? Ok Hermione calm down. Speak clearly and don't mumble. Seem cool and unaffected but not uninterested but not overly eager either. Wait till it rings three times as to not sound desperate. OH WHO AM I KIDDING I NEED TO ANSWER IT NOW!

"HellothisisHermioneGrangerspeaking." She shot out. Hermione smacked her forehead. There goes the cool and unaffected.

"Hermione?"

"Yes" Please be Draco. Please be Draco!

"It's Rachel darling!" Hermione bit her lip in disappointment. She sighed then put up a wall of indifference.

"Oh Rachel what can I do for you?" Hermione sighed as she put her head in her hands as she turned on speaker-phone.

"I have excellent news!"

"Do tell…" Hermione said with a sprinkle of sarcasm and of course a little despair

"DRACO AND MY WEDDING IS BACK ON!"

"WHAT?" Hermione almost screamed.

"YES I KNOW! Apparently he went on a date with some girl and he realized I'm the one for him! Isn't that FABULOUS?"

"…..yes how very fabulous. **for you.**"

"We need to jump start our planning if we want the perfect wedding by December. We only have three months. I called all our guests to tell them its back on. Oh its so great!"

"Rachel. I'm sorry but I really don't think I can help you."

"WHAT. Why not?!?"

"Personal matters."

"What happened? Are you sick?"

"No it's nothing serious." Just a broken heart.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note:**

I know the chapter is a little confusing but basically Rachel and Draco's wedding is back on. You will out why in the next chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review! It's definitely not over yet. Not till the fat lady sings.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I'm sure J.K. Rowling would be angry.


	10. Fruit Loops and Squash

**Wedding Blues**

"Thanks to that jerk Draco I've eaten through 4 whole boxes of fruit loops all by myself. Married! HOW COULD HE GET MARRIED? I mean our kiss wasn't that bad. Was it? No I will not doubt myself for one more minute over that jerk. Ginny, you know what I'm going to do? Get a date! That is exactly what I'm going to do. I'll show him that he doesn't affect me at all!"

"Hermione are you sure you want to do that? We could just put the fruit loops away and go see a movie or go shopping. You know relax, clear our minds."

"DON'T TALK RATIONALLY WITH ME. I AM IN A CLEAR STATE OF CRAZY."

"I can see that…come on Hermione. Cheer up! It's been 24 hours since you've moved. Don't make me tickle you."

"Like that will work."

"Fine I'm bringing out the big weapons. Don't make me go to all the fashion boutiques downtown and try on all the latest shoes without you."

"You are cruel. Fine let's go."

"Not till you shower first…"

"Good idea."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Mother,

I might have made a mistake. And I mean utterly life changing, biggest possible, basically a "I'm fucked" mistake. Now you know that a Malfoy admitting to making a mistake is a very rare thing. But here I am. Telling you quite clearly. I made a mistake. This mistake however can't be undone. Let me explain.

1. My First Mistake

I started dating a woman named Rachel that my father approved of but you, my mother, did not approve of. I should have listened to you. Father looked at her looks and social standing. You looked at her personality and realized she was rubbish. A pretty face but she was ugly on the inside.

2. My Second Mistake

I asked Rachel to marry me. I thought I could grow to love her and maybe then father would respect my choices. As you know father passed away days after our engagement was announced. I suspect he died happy thinking I wouldn't tarnish the bloodline. I was stuck in a relationship with a person I didn't love.

3. My Third Mistake

I broke off my engagement to Rachel. I was wrong in thinking I deserved anyone else.

4. My Fourth Mistake

I started dating. Then I made a big mistake. I kissed Hermione Granger. Yes muggleborn Hermione Granger, the girl who I tormented all through school. The one person who I disliked more then Potter.

5. My Fifth Mistake

I am a coward. I fell for a girl and let her get away. I hid from her and now I'm engaged once more to Rachel.

Now mother I know all of these mistakes are my fault and no one else's but I just thought you would understand better then anyone else.

Sincerely,

Draco

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Draco darling?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"You seem awfully depressed."

"I am."

"Tell me. What's the matter?"

"Nothing dear."

"Then why are you depressed? We are getting married! Isn't that fabulous?"

"STOP SAYING FABULOUS. NO IT'S NOT FABULOUS."

"DRACO WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

"YOU! ALWAYS BOSSING ME AROUND. ALWAYS SPENDING MONEY LIKE THERE ARE NO LIMITS. NEVER SPENDING ANYTIME TALKING TO ME ABOUT ANY IMPORTANT TOPICS. IT'S ALWAYS GOSSIP AND CLOTHING AND THINGS YOU JUST _HAVETOHAVE._ I'M SICK OF IT."

"…oh Draco….I'm sorry you feel that way….maybe I can make it up to you?"

"Rachel please don't."

"ok. If that's what you want. I'll leave you alone…" Rachel broke down sobbing.

"Please don't cry Rachel. I'm sorry. I guess its just pre-wedding stress getting to me."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"TWO BLOODY WEEKS. THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED IN TWO WEEKS! BLAISE WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"Well I don't think it's a good idea if we interfere anymore. We know Hermione was already hurt and Draco probably is hurting too. But if they don't work it out themselves at that wedding when they ask who objects we bloody do."

"I feel so bad for Hermione. We went shoe shopping and we walked past the bridal shop and she literally was fighting back tears."

"Once all this is over I'm going to kick Draco's ass no matter what girl he chooses."

"Promise?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I saw her for the first time since we kissed. It's funny how I've gone to the same gym for a year and I never realized she went there as well. I was on the top floor that over looks the squash courts below. I was on the treadmill when I looked down and saw her with some man playing. She was laughing and looked like she was having a great time. I knew I had no right to be jealous but I was. She looked beautiful and I couldn't help but wonder if she had completely forgotten about me. I almost threw my water bottle at the man she was playing with when he had the nerve to hug her. I knew I had to get out of their before I attacked him or worse let her see me. So I headed down the stairs not really careful of where I was going when I crashed into someone. I dropped all my stuff and I bent down to get it when I realized she had come off her court to see what had happened. I looked into her eyes and I saw her smile drop. I wanted so badly to go over to her. I knew I shouldn't have but I did.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hello Draco."

"I didn't know you played squash."

"Since third year."

"Oh. How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Fine."

"How's Rachel?"

Bitchy. "Fine"

"Good."

"Hermione can I talk to you?"

"I believe that is what we are doing."

"I mean in private. Where no one else can overhear."

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes." "Adam come meet my old schoolmate Draco."

"Hello Draco."

"Adam."

"Adam would you mind if I took Hermione for a second just to talk to her."

"Sure mate."

"Draco I'm sure whatever you have to say you can say it in front of my boyfriend. As far as I'm concerned we have nothing to talk about."

"You're right. Sorry I bothered you."

"Hey Mione. What was that about?"

"Oh nothing Adam. He's just some jerk."

"Oh well then lets go work on your drop shots again."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys enjoyed this short-ish chapter. Next chapter will be really juicy. I am thinking there will be two more chapters. I just want to thank all of my reviewers! You guys rock! Thanks again!


	11. Wedding Day Blues

**Wedding Blues**

Rachel:

Today is the day I become the next Mrs. Malfoy. I could barely sleep last night knowing tomorrow I would be married to the most handsome and rich man in London. I always assumed I'd first have to marry some rich old guy to get increase my already large bank account. I am marrying someone my age who is actually attractive. Could life get better? Actually it really could. Draco said no to my international wedding so we are getting married in London. But I didn't argue….much. This wedding is so important to me and also to my soon to be expanding shoe collection. I LOVE DRACO MALFOY('s money)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blaise:

I tried to dissuade Draco from marrying bitchymcbitch but he is doing it anyway. He asked me to be his best man but I couldn't do it. I told him I wouldn't be part of a wedding that we all knew he didn't want. He said he understood but that he hoped I would reconsider. When he asked me I had assumed he was going to leave Rachel again. But of course he didn't. Then I realized Draco might only get married once and he is my best mate. I know I can't risk losing Draco as my best friend so I agreed against all my better judgment. But if that priest gets to the point in the ceremony asking who objects and Draco hasn't yet then I will.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco:

Today is the day my life as a bachelor ends. I've always heard that our weddings are supposed to be the best days of our lives. Somehow I don't feel that way. My mother upon arrival in London informed me that although she had no intention of welcoming Rachel into the Malfoy family she would support me no matter what I decided. I am afraid she might be lying. What's worse is on my wedding day I can only think of one women and it's not the women I should be thinking about.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny:

I'm surprised really. It was obvious since our Hogwarts days that Draco and Hermione are perfect for each other. Well it wasn't that obvious then but now it is hard to miss. I mean the jealousy on both of their faces when we were on our date was priceless. Hermione has been surprisingly calm today. She woke up and even avoided the fruit loops. She even went into the office for a while. I wonder if she is taking this too well. I mean her one is supposed to get married today. But I won't let that happen. If he doesn't see that he is marrying the wrong woman by the time the priest asks if anyone objects then I will!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione:

Ginny left for the wedding. Now that I'm all alone I rented out 5 of the best romantic "chick flicks." In all these movies the women are all strong. They chase men to the airports, they kiss in taxis, they even stop weddings. Even Drew Barrymore got to openly snog in an airport. As I watch these women I realize something. Why am I sitting in my pajamas and moping instead of fighting for that idiot who should be mine? I'm acting so unlike myself. It's time to kick butt. Let's just hope I don't chicken out first…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(QUICK KEY: **Draco's thoughts**, Rachel's Thoughts, _Priest's speech_)

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony." _**Here Goes Nothing.** 30 minutes until I am Mrs. Malfoy….and AM EVEN MORE RICH THEN I WAS BEFORE!

"_Marriage is a covenant of faith and trust between a man and woman requiring openness of life and thought, free from doubt and suspicion, and commitment to speak the truth in love to one another. Marriage, also is a covenant of hope that endures all things, and in which both husband and wife commit themselves to interpret each other's behavior with understanding and compassion, and to never give up trying to communicate with each other. Marriage, therefore, is a covenant of love in which both husband and wife empty themselves of their own concerns, and take upon themselves the concerns of each other as they love and care for one another." _**What the hell am I doing?** Hurry up!

"_If anyone knows any just cause why you may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_

"Yeah I think I do!"

**Author's Note: **It's a little cliffhanger I suppose. Who objected? Was it Draco? Hermione? Ginny? Blaise? Was it even Rachel…dundundun? No it definitely wasn't Rachel. I'm so sorry I took forever to update. I just couldn't think of what to write. I don't think it's a great chapter but hopefully it will do. And since I literally took forever I promise to update within the next day. (that is if you update hehe) I think the next chapter will be the final chapter. Anyways my readers are the best!


	12. And The Bells Tolled

**Wedding Blues**

Previously:

"_If anyone knows any just cause why you may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_

"Yeah I think I do!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Every head within that church turned and every gaze, glare and stare landed upon Blaise Zabini. The sound of Rachel's shriek was drowned among the chatter.

"_YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE. And what reason do you have for why these two should not be wed?" _The priest throughout his 30 years of ordaining weddings had never seen anyone object a wedding. Ginny smiled up at Blaise. Although she had opened her own mouth to object she was quite glad Blaise reacted first.

"Draco, I've been your best friend since we were born. I refuse to let you make such a big mistake."

"BLAISE ZABINI! Why would Draco be making a mistake by marrying me?"

"HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU THAT'S WHY." Ginny screamed to add to the noise

"YES HE DOES!"

"NO HE DOESN'T!" Blaise answered back

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES! Tell them Draco!" Rachel looked to her left to where Draco had been standing only to realize he was gone. Draco had run down the aisle of the church and was about to push open the doors.

"DRACO STOP!"

"Rachel they're right!"

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME?"

"No I don't."

The church went silent. Rachel for once had nothing to say. Narcissa Malfoy sat smirking on the church pew flipping through the latest addition of Witch Weekly. She always loved weddings.

"Everyone- look I am so sorry to have wasted your time. Please return all gifts." Draco pulled off his shoes and threw them to Blaise. "Return those please Blaise. Rachel I am the most sorry to you but I can't marry you. You can keep all the presents that aren't returned, the dress, and anything else you want. Everyone else please feel free to take flowers or take the rice to boil. I have a bushy haired bookworm I need to go apologize to."

Draco opened the church door and blindly sprinted out until not five feet later did he collide into another body which was running towards the church. Draco wasn't sure if this was a sign or not until he looked up and realized he had bumped into none other then Hermione.

"Hello"

"Hello"

"Look I-" they both started

"Oh sorry you can go-" they again said

"No you" Draco and Hermione laughed together at their overlapping words

"Draco I just wanted to say that…well…I'm trying to say that…YOU JUST CAN'T GET MARRIED. YOU DON'T KISS A GIRL AND THEN GET MARRIED. IT'S CRIMINAL! IT'S TERRIBLE. IT'S-"

Hermione's thought was never finished as Draco's lips came crashing down onto hers. At first she was shocked and meant to pull away but her desires overtook her as she responded to the kiss.

"Hermione I never meant to hurt you. I was scared."

"Clearly"

"Great way to ruin my romantic speech."

"It probably wouldn't have been that good anyways." Hermione laughed as Draco pretended to pout.

"So your not getting married?" Hermione asked with a laugh

"No not today. Hermione I'm just hoping you will give me a second chance. I'm not sure why but something about your bossy know-it-all attitude attracts me. And maybe I like you….a lot."

"Well Malfoy you might be in luck. Conniving rodents are my type."

"Oh yeah real funny…how about we go and get something to eat? Stopping weddings makes me hungry."

"Sounds….Fabulous."

"You really do know how to kill the romantic mood."

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly." The sound of church bells rang even though there was no wedding. Hermione thought that whoever was in charge of the wedding obviously was a romantic.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So it was a pleasure doing business with you 'black cobra.'"

"You too 'flaming ace.'"

"Ginny I know this isn't ideal timing but is there any chance you would like to date me? I mean for real this time and not just to trick friends?"

"I was hoping you'd ask me that….."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Epilogue:**

"I believe I said I wanted lilacs at this wedding. I am so firing the wedding planner."

"I am getting lilacs just hold on ferret. And you know if you fire me Draco then you will have no bride either." Hermione laughed as she hugged her fiancé close. Their wedding was in three days and neither she nor Draco could be happier.

Rachel got over her and Draco's separation easily and quickly and she found a nice old man to marry for inheritance. Sadly he died within a month of their marriage and he hadn't had a chance to update his will so his kids got all the money. Rachel is looking for a man so if you know any "fabulous" rich men give her a call.

Ginny and Blaise were married earlier that year and of course Hermione planned the wedding. Blaise surprised Hermione as he was very openly involved in the planning process. Hermione held that over Draco's head and thanks to Draco's jealousy the results turned out great.

Harry Potter is still working towards his promotion. Whether he gets it or not, we all will never know.

**THE END!**

**Author's Note: **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! I didn't think this chapter needed to be particularly long and I hope you enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing and completing my first real fanfic that wasn't a oneshot. You all are great!


End file.
